


Our Nights

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 30 - Pillow Talk, Drabbletober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tetsurou, Kei dan aktivitas malam mereka.





	Our Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.   
> I don't gain any profit from this works but some fun. 
> 
> Ditulis untuk drabbletober (yg sudah terlewat TTATT). Please enjoy and happy reading~

 

 

 

Dua napas yang berembus seolah menjadi satu. Desahan dan lenguhan menggema layaknya simponi yang berpadu. Detik-detik menuju puncak terasa kian nyata. Dorongan terakhir pun membawa keduanya merengkuh tangga tertinggi bernama surga.

Dua tubuh terempas di ranjang kemudian. Napas putus-putus terhela. Diikuti senyum yang melebar, puas … adalah satu kata yang membuat keduanya bahagia. Pria yang berambut hitam kembali merengkuh pria muda berambut pirang di sampingnya ke dalam dekapan. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka tak lagi dihiraukan. Kebutuhan akan kehangatan dari sang kekasih jiwa masih amat didambakan. Tak peduli kalau tubuh sang kekasih berjengit akibat masih terlalu sensitif setelah aktivitas yang menggairahkan barusan.

“Kuroo-san, tolong hentikan….”

Rengekan bernada datar itu membuat yang bersangkutan malah semakin menjadi. Adalah Tsukishima Kei, pria muda yang berambut pirang memilih untuk melayangkan serangan bernama cubitan penuh cinta di pinggang Kuroo Tetsurou. Si pria berambut hitam yang usianya sudah jauh lebih matang daripada sang kekasih. Erangan penuh derita terdengar pilu.

“Kei kok kejam sih? Aku kan kangen~”

“Jangan menggombal, Kuroo-san. Kau tahu itu tak mempan untukku,” tukasnya sembari mendengus. Tapi toh Kei tak juga menjauh dari pelukan Tetsurou. Cuma balik badan saja. membuang muka agar dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai membuat Kei merasa panas.

Tangan Tetsurou terangkat untuk mengacak sayang helaian pirang yang berombak milik Kei. “Aku nggak gombal, tapi jujur. Aku memang sangat merindukanmu.” Kecupan-kecupan pun dihadiahkan ke pipi Kei. Tetsurou senang karena menemukan semburat merah di sana.

“Ya kan salahnya Kuroo-san yang sok sibuk.”

Pipi Kei kembali menjadi korban kejahilan ibu jari dan telunjuk Tetsurou. “Maaf. Sudah tuntutan pekerjaan. Tapi aku selalu ingat kamu dan kembali kepelukanmu kan?”

Meski agak susah menerka ekspresi yang dipasang Kei saat itu karena posisi Kei yang membelakangi Tetsurou, Tetsurou tahu kekasihnya tengah memutar bola matanya. Kembali ia memeluk Kei dengan gemas. Tak sengaja membuat adik kecilnya di bawah sana tergencet pada bongkah kencang nan padat milik Kei. Keduanya refleks melenguh.

Kei berbalik. Sorot matanya kembali membuat Tetsurou bungkam. Ludah tertelan dengan susah payah. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang untuk mereka berdua.  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read my story.  
> Pwp kesekian ... entah gagal entah berhasil, rexa sepertinya mau mencoba menulis pwp yg implisit dan eksplisit XDDDD gemas aza sih ... kadang OTP rexa itu unik-unik ... jadi ya rexa kepo mau bikin mereka menurut headcanon rexa XDDDD
> 
> Semoga teman-teman suka. Kritik dan saran akan diterima sepenuh hati ♥
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, btw ini kedua menuju ke akhir series.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
